


Frozen

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Freezing, Hicsqueak, One Shot, Warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa loves the winter and an extra chance of enjoying snow at Cackle’s was too tempting to miss. Unfortunately things don’t go to plan
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 6





	Frozen

“I’m very sorry Pippa. It was a terrible idea and I regret ever suggesting it.”

Pippa’s teeth were chattering even if the pink witch (now somewhat blue) herself wasn’t. She was sitting by Hecate’s fire on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, and still looking as though she’d just been unfrozen, when in fact it was half an hour ago.

Pippa loved the snows of winter and often took a skiing trip away to get a little more of but unfortunately this year things had just been far too busy. Hecate suggested that they turn Cackle’s into a snow globe for a weekend. The students would love it and Pippa would be there to enjoy it with them all. A task not hard for an accomplished witch to achieve, but unfortunately being eager, Pippa was flying through the boundaries of Cackle’s as the spell took hold and froze completely to her broom. Luckily Hecate saw her from the turrets and transferred the icicle Pippa to safety. It could’ve been much worse and Hecate knew it. Pippa wasn’t blaming her though “It was a brrr brrrrilliant idea, Hiccup. It’s my fault for wanting to get here as soon as possible.” Pippa sneezed and shivered some more. Hecate hated to see her Pippa looking so fragile and small huddled up that Hecate just couldn’t just stand there. She sat against Pippa and slipped her arm around the blonde witches shoulders, drawing her in for a cuddle. “For warmth, you understand.” Pippa knew and cuddled against her. “Maybe I should wait until tomorrow before going outside and enjoying the snow properly. Until then perhaps you might allow me Frozen?” For a moment Hecate didn’t understand what she mean, then a look of horror crossed her face. Not that cartoon nonsense she’d been trying to get Hecate to watch “Let it go Pippa!”

**Author's Note:**

> To which Pippa grins and starts singing, which Hecate puts up with even though the movie irritates her because she loves to hear Pippa sing. I can definitely see Pippa dressing up as Elsa at some point.


End file.
